The Dragon Overlord - Afterlife
by Dante Stormcloud
Summary: "And that was the last Astrid ever saw of him in her waking life." What about afterlife? [The Dragon Overlord!Universe from George J. Valtom] one-shot.


**This universe belongs to George J. Valtom, his story "The Dragon Overlord", not me.**

* * *

Astrid had watched the man she loved leave and many years passed Fishlegs and countless other advisers had told her she should marry and have children, Snotlout, who apparently realized she was not an evil empress, and many men tried to woo her into marrying them, some would have payed her with the finest silks and some with the weight of Gobber in gold. She would always answer with a;

"Sorry, but I already have a fiance."

She never gave birth and remained pure for the entirety of her live. Knowing that she only wanted to be mother of a man's child, and he was far, far away.

She had laid awake many nights wondering if she should have gone with him, or made something to keep him with her, and countless others she wondered if she should grab Toothless and Stormfly, and fly away in search of him, but she knew he probably had found a wife and had a child, she spent several hours of the day and night thinking about his face, his freckles, his auburn hair, his green eyes, everything, so she wouldn't forget it, and hoped he hadn't forgotten her either.

She was certain that they would only see each other again inside the gates of Valhalla where she was sure her beloved would be, even after his cruel acts in Berk, she was certain that he had done a lot of help after he left.

The nights she slept were filled with dreams of his face, his laugh and his smile, the moments where he was himself and the moments before he became the Dragon Overlord

So, instead of leaving in search of him, she treasured every piece of his clothing, every drawing and every forged tool, weapon or invention he had made, she had found the letter from his father, but hadn't read it, and she was sure it had been the reason he had become his older self upon seeing the image of him and his father he had drawn.

So Astrid grew old, alone and Chieftess of Berk until she died, the village had grown prosperous under her rule and she had been adored by it's villagers, she had won every election for a new Chief during her life and no villager had regretted.

Hiccup had turned into a legend, and a hated one at that, every time someone spoke his name it was not without spite or hate, his statues had been taken down, and everything that had his name or face on Berk with it, when people asked her the true reason why she wouldn't marry, worried she was sterile or something along those lines, she would answer them with the truth, that she still loved Hiccup very much, and some villagers thought less of her for it, but she didn't care.

Eventually when she was very old, she died, even though she had been the fittest of her peers, Chiefing duties had weighted her down and fastened her death, as she was taken up to the halls a feminine angel-like voice whispered in her ear.

" _Which shape do you wish to take?_ "

She thought about the twenty year old she and turned into it, only when she walked into the overly large halls, filled with thousands if not millions of Vikings drinking mead and eating meat did realization hit her, she had died, she was in Valhalla and she finally had a chance to see Hiccup again, she was so thrilled she ignored the fact that sometimes she thought gods were just stories.

So she searched the seemingly endless hall for the familiar mop of auburn hair, and she searched the entire night until morning hit and they were taken to the plains to fight the Gods' enemies.

Just after the fight had begun she found herself cornered, although she knew that if she was wounded she would eat that night and heal, the pain of losing a head still gave her a chill.

That was until a fire sword decapitated one of them and together with her helper she fought her foes and that's when it clicked, fire sword, she turned around to find a face she had long wished to see and that had blurred slightly in her mind, the face of Hiccup, his twenty year old self, she felt tears stream down her cheeks and Hiccup likewise allowed the dam to open and let the tears flow free, and they hugged, as the battle raged around them, they slowly parted and Hiccup gave a chaste kiss on the lips and whispered to her.

"Meet me at the mead fountain."

And so with renewed vigor she battled the monsters throughout the day, cursing every hour that went by for not going faster, but finally, after downing countless enemies, the night settled in the sky and the warriors marched back to the halls of Valhalla, most sat down and began to eat to heal their wounds, Astrid saw men without heads, carrying them in their free hands, men without hands and feet rolling into the halls where food awaited them.

She rushed over to the mead fountain where she found Hiccup, she wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless but she saw a smirk on Hiccup's face as a face she hadn't seen since she was six years appeared from behind her man, her uncle Finn, she jumped into his arms hugging him tight, telling how much he was missed and how happy she was to see him again, and then Hiccup called some more people over and she saw them; Gobber, having perished long before her, her parents, Stoick looking younger than she had last seen him, and a tall woman with auburn hair and bright green eyes next to him, she didn't recognize her, Hiccup seemed to realize this and was quick to introduce them.

"Astrid, Valka" He motioned with his hands and the movement made Astrid smile "Mom, Astrid."

* * *

"So... What's his name?" Hiccup said as he nursed his mead, looking down at it, not allowing her to see his face; they had sat down after greeting the whole family and they had left them on a small table alone.

"What?" She asked not realizing what he was saying.

"Your husband... You were Chief...And.." He still refused to look at her looking instead at the mug of mead, only nodding towards her ring-finger, she hadn't even realized it was there, Hiccup must have not been paying attention either because it was the ring he had made her.

Astrid decided to have a little fun, "Oh.. Yeah his name's Eret." She said, fuzzily remembering the dragon trapper who tried to court her, he seemed to miss the joke in her tone and his face turned into a sad frown, she noticed this and grabbed his chin making him look at her, he looked desolated, sad and in pain. She kissed him, "Sorry, I thought you'd noticed the sarcasm..."

"Oh...So you didn't...?"

"No."

"For..me?" He looked at her with a hopeful expression and she smiled.

"Well I _am_ engaged." She raised her hand and Hiccup looked at the ring as realization dawned at him. "What about you?" She asked shakily, wanting to make sure.

"Crazy Viking fiancee." He raised his hand and she grinned.

Astrid smiled evilly and grabbed his wrist kissing him and leading him towards the back room on the other side of the hall, it could take an hour just to get there but Astrid didn't care.

"Where are we going?"

"To consummate our marriage." She smirked as his face paled.

* * *

 **I know it's extremely unlikely that those two didn't fall in love again, I was just sad by the end of the actual story.**

 **I meant to post this a lot sooner, but I got distracted.**

 **I did not only post this as a one-shot but also as a writing practice, if you have seen any flaws in my writing, please tell me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this mindless one-shot and have a good day**


End file.
